The present invention relates to fasteners, and more particularly to a side angled fastener, an installation tool and a related method of use.
There are a variety of commercially available fasteners that are designed to fasten a work piece, such as a wooden board or a composite element, to a substrate, such as a subfloor, joist or other underlying support structure. In many cases, these fasteners are in the form of threaded screws including: a large, bugle-shaped head to which an installation drive attaches (for example, a Phillips or star drive screw head); a shaft that projects from the head; threads on the shaft, and a conical, sharpened point, which centers the screw on a location, and initially pierces the board so that the screw can advance into it. These types of screws are typically drilled downward, in an orthogonal manner, into the top of a board to fasten the board to an underlying support, such as a joist. Most of the holding power of such screws come from the bugle-shaped head engaging the board.
Another type of screw includes the above features, that is, a large, bugle-shaped head that provides holding force, and a threaded shaft. However, instead of a sharpened conical point, these screws include a point having surfaces that meet at an acute angle between 15° and 35° to form a point. The acute angle of the surfaces enables the screw point to drill into a wood structure. While the acutely angled surfaces of such a screw can pre-drill a hole for the screw, the acutely angled surfaces also rapidly cut or drill into the wood. Accordingly, as soon as the first full threads engage the wood, they begin to quickly advance or feed the screw into the wood. This rapid advancement, caused by the threads twisting and subsequently thrusting the screw forward, sometimes leads to inadvertent splitting of the wood via a wedging action of the shaft and threads in the wood.
Recently, there have been developments in construction techniques and fastener technology that attach boards to a subfloor or underlying joist with screws, but that attempt to conceal the heads of those screws. This is achieved by advancing the screws at an angle through the sides of the boards, rather than the exposed upper surface or tops of the boards, and subsequently into an underlying support structure. When boards are placed side-by-side one another, these “side angled screws” are relatively unnoticeable by an observer looking straight down at the boards. Of course, at an angled view of the board, where portions of the sides of the boards may be visible, the screw heads may be somewhat visible, but usually not overly conspicuous.
An issue with conventional side angled screws concerns their configuration and the manner in which they advance into a work piece. Side angled screws typically include a conical, pointed tip. As soon as this pointed tip penetrates the board, the screw threads bite into the board, and rapidly draw the screw into the side of the board. As this occurs, the screw shaft is drawn between the grains or fibers or pieces of the board (depending on whether the board is constructed from wood or a composite). The drawing of the shaft between the grains or fibers frequently causes the lower corner of the board to splinter from the remainder of the board (if wooden) or to bulge out the lower corner of the board (if composite) due to the wedging action of the shaft and threads in the corner. Thus, conventional side angled screws can tend to damage the corner of the board into which they are advanced, particularly if they are imprecisely positioned or angled, or advanced too quickly into the board, or if the board is weak or dense. Typically, this will reduce the holding strength of the screw, which of course, is undesirable. Accordingly, there remains room for improving such fasteners.
To compliment side angled screws which include conical, pointed tips, certain tools have been developed to facilitate their installation. Generally, these tools include a jig, with a plate that sets atop a board to be fastened down, and a bore guide that generally aims the screw toward the side of the board into which the fastener is advanced. One specific tool includes a jig body that rests atop a board, a handle, and pins that extend downward from a flat bottom of the jig body, and that are configured to be positioned adjacent opposite sides of the board. The pins also position the fastened board a distance from the next adjacent board. The jig body bore guide is disposed at an angle, and generally aimed at a location that is intended to correspond to the side of a board. The bore, however, is located a distance away from the side of the board, generally above the pins, and terminates at the bottom of the jig body. Because the bore terminates at the jig body, its end is located above the upper or top surface of the board, which is a good distance from the location where the tip first engages the side of the board.
While this tool can be used to install pointed end screws, it suffers some shortcomings. For example, because the bore guide is distanced from the side of the board, screws advanced through the bore sometimes are placed improperly relative to the lower corner of the board. Accordingly, when the screw is advanced, it can split off the lower corner of the board. Further, if the tool is not perfectly aligned, the pointed tip of the screw sometimes can grab and pull the screw into the board at an undesirable angle, which can cause the screw to bind against the bore of the jig body and slow its advancement, or cause additional wear and tear on the guide.
In addition, while the pins of the aforementioned tool can help locate the bore guide, those pins can also be a detriment. For example, the boards usually used in projects are of varying widths. The pins of the tool are joined with the jig body in fixed positions. Sometimes, the spacing between the pins is such that it does not match the varying widths of the board. Accordingly, the tool might not fit properly over some overly wide, “outlier” boards in a particular project. Alternatively, where certain boards are overly narrow, the tool may improperly align the bore guide too far from the side of the board, so that the screw misses the board or splinters off its lower corner.
While conventional side angled screws and installation tools exist, there remains an long felt need for improvements to both the screws and the tools to better fasten down boards and other items with fasteners driven through the sides of the boards in a manner that generally conceals those fasteners.